It Doesn't Matter
by vtcullen
Summary: I grinned wryly as she blushed. I knew she wasn’t the best singer in the world, but I didn’t care. If this song was important to Bella, I wanted to hear it. Songfic with Edward and Bella fluff. Edward's POV.


**This is for crying angel made of stone, who requested I do a songfic with "It Doesn't Matter" by Allison Krauss with Union Station. I hope you aren't disappointed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Twilight or "It Doesn't Matter."**

* * *

I sat smiling as I listened to my Bella try to play her way through an F-major scale. She decided that she wanted me to teach her to play and we'd been working for a few weeks, but she just couldn't get the fingering right on this scale. When she messed up for the umpteenth time, she slammed her hands on the keys, creating a very inharmonic sound.

"I'll never get it! I don't understand why it's so hard!" She turned to me and pouted. "Why can't I get it, Edward?" I took her hands off the piano keys and kissed each one softly.

"I don't know, maybe these," I waved her hands around, making her giggle, "are just as clumsy as your feet."

"Uh! Edward, that is _soooo_ not funny. You probably think I'm really stupid if I can't even get a darn F-scale." She crossed her thin arms over her chest and stuck out her bottom lip even further.

"Oh, silly Bella. It doesn't matter to me if you can't play the piano. I'll love you just the same." I leaned towards her and pushed her warm bottom lip back into place with my lips. I felt her smiling under them, so I kissed her again. She pulled away gasping for air. She probably forgot to breathe again, and I cursed myself for not reminding her.

"That reminds me of a song I heard the other day."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's called 'It Doesn't Matter.' Have you ever heard it?" I racked my brain, combing through my mental music library.

"I don't think so. Why don't you sing it for me?" I grinned wryly as she blushed. I knew she wasn't the best singer in the world, but I didn't care. If this song was important to Bella, I wanted to hear it. "Please?" I unleashed the power of my glittering eyes on her, knowing that she wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

"Alright. But you better not laugh."

"No laughing. Right. Whenever you're ready." She took a deep breath, preparing herself to sing, but then released it at the last second.

"Are you sure you haven't heard it?" I shook my head and kept my eyes concentrated on hers. "Fine." She began singing in a small voice, building until she was confident I wouldn't laugh.

_It doesn't matter what I want  
It doesn't matter what I need  
It doesn't matter if I cry  
Doesn't matter if I bleed  
You've been on a road  
Don't know where it goes or where it leads  
_

I didn't think it was a very happy song, but I let her continue, uninterrupted._  
_

She grinned sheepishly when she finished, asking me to say something with her eyes.

"It was pretty. I'm not sure why it applies to that moment, but I do like it." Her brow furrowed and she pursed her lips. "What?"

"Well, you said 'it doesn't matter,' so my brain automatically flipped to this song. I didn't realize you were so dense, Edward." She chuckled at me and gently placed her arm around my waist. I scooted closer to her on the piano bench and she leaned against me.

"Now that I think about it, I can see how you would relate to this song. Did you feel this way in Volterra?" She shifted uncomfortably.

"It's just a song, Edward," she said, trying to move away from the sensitive subject, but the wheels in my head were already turning.

"You didn't try to make me come back, but you just came to save me. You didn't care that I'd lied to you. You still loved me, and I loved you. When I told you that I had lied, I hope you realized that no matter what happens, I'll always love you. Always." I kissed the top of her head gently and felt her heave a sigh.

"You over-analyze things all the time," she giggled, and we sat together, cherishing the time we had. "But I hope _you_ know that no matter what happens _I'll _always love _you._"

"I love you, Bella."

"Ditto," she said. Pure ecstasy spread through me as she kissed my cool lips.

* * *

**Well?**

**I hope you liked it.**


End file.
